Making Impossible, Possible
by Jacky Writer
Summary: His dimension was going to be destroyed because someone from that world crossed over to his. The only way to fix this is if someone would cross into their dimension...So Naruto jumped into the other dimension. He didn't know that dimension was filled with weird gods, talking creatures and goddess trying to interfere with his love life. All he wanted was a sparring partner! yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Making Impossible, Possible

Genre: yaoi (GAAAAYYYY LOVE)

Pairing: idk (Naruto is the uke as well as Percy)

Crossover: (Naruto/Percy Jackson)

Warning: I'm not good at being Naruto...so he might be different here.

* * *

Chapter One

A lot of things tend to happen to Naruto whether good or bad, but he always had a smile on his face. Because in the end, he could deal with it. Even when Sasuke abandon them, Naruto promised to bring him back. Sure a little beaten up but he brought him back.

Even when the whole village found out he was gay, he still smiled. Sure some were shock, others were disgusted but in the end everything worked out fine. His friends had his back and were there for him and that's all that matter.

However he couldn't find it in himself to smile at the current situation. What exactly happened? How the hell did he end up here?

And why does he have boobs?

The day began like any other day, sunny and peaceful. Naruto was training with Kiba and Hinata that afternoon. They had trained all morning which consists of Naruto avoiding Kiba and Hinata's attacks. Apparently Tsunade believed he needs to increase his stealth and flexibility. At first Naruto waved it off, like what Guy needs to be flexible?

Then he got his ass whipped by a girl. A twelve year old girl.

After that he trained and trained just so he can have a rematch with her. But when he was ready, the girl was nowhere to be found. So from then on Naruto promise to find her and beat her next time! That is if he finds her.

"Naruto! Let's be done for today" Kiba panted placing his kunai back in his bag. Hinata nodded also slipping her shuriken back. Naruto shook his head and waved at them.

"I'm going to train a little more, go on home first" Naruto grinned. Hinata at first look Luke she wanted to protest but Kiba immediately interrupted.

"Alright, c'mon Hinata I'll walk you home"

Naruto waited until they left before settling down on to the floor. He breathed out calmly calling onto the inner beast. Once he ones his eyes he saw darkness. Everywhere was dark, but the only thing visible was a gate door in front of him. The door was wearied down as if something tries banging it open. One noticeable thing about it was a single piece of paper that stocked in the middle of the gate. Soon red chakra began flowing out of the cage and Naruto couldn't help but shudder at the intensity of the power.

"Naruto" the voice was deep, menacing and pure evil but Naruto smirked. "What do you want brat?"

Naruto smirk fell and soon a very serious expression came in place. "There have been cases of black holes found around the village...what is going on?"

The Kyuubi chuckled before glaring at the puny human. No matter how much he wanted to kill the brat...Kyuubi had to admit he was strong. He was not the snot nose brat anymore. Naruto had turned into a beautiful young teen. He shocked everyone when he can back from his two year training with Jiraiya. Naruto stood only to 5'5 but no longer did he complain about his height. He used it to his advantage and was much faster when he attacked or avoid. His spiky blond hair now grew out now falling down his tan shoulder.

The only thing that stayed the same was the glowing cerulean blue eyes that had a hint of laughter.

Honestly Kyuubi would have taken a human form and tried to seduce such beauty but sadly he knew too much of Naruto's inner thought than he wants. Unlike the persona Naruto showed to everyone, Kyuubi knew what kind of person he was. Naruto was much stronger than he shows. He was almost god-like when he used all his powers. And the scary part was that Naruto didn't need to use his chakra.

"Black holes? Sounds like a dimension ripples" Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto tilt his head before frowning. Dimension ripples? What in Kohana's was that? Noticing the blonde boy's curious expression, Kyuubi sighed.

"It's when a person has crossed over to another dimension. Usually this causes a disturbance to both dimensions. Resulting for the two dimensions to draw closer and closer till it clashes with one another. This act causes the two dimension rub against one another until one pop. Thus calling it dimension ripples" the Kyuubi replied boredly before chuckling. "Looks like your dimension is going to pop"

Naruto glared at the nine tails before walking closer. "You do realize that once our dimension is destroyed...you are destroyed as well"

To Naruto's surprise Kyuubi laughed. Once it settled down, he glared at Naruto. "Stupid human, once my body is destroyed here...then I will awake in another dimension"

"Then why do you lend save me when you could still live on after my death!"

Kyuubi stayed quiet before glaring at the blond shinobi. "I'm much more free here than in that other place"

"What other place?" Naruto wondered.

"...That place different, humans there much more weak and fearful. Their use of weaponry is greater but they are still weak. That world is terrible. No demons or monsters can come out. They have to hide from those they deem weak. Pathetic. And the only decent match I had are with children who hail from strong blood of the gods. They are called demi-gods"

Naruto stood there shocked. There were gods in that world? That sound amazing he thought until everything shook around him. What's going on?

"Seems like the ripples got bigger" the Kyuubi whispered before looking down at Naruto. "In order to get rid of it, someone here needs to go through it"

"That's all? Then I can go!" Naruto smiled ready to wake up.

Kyuubi quickly yelled at Naruto not to but the idiot woke up ready to jump in. He was jumping into something he nothing about...that idiot.

What he wanted to tell Naruto was that once you cross...you can never go back.

* * *

Naruto looked at hole in the air. It looked so weird to see a big hole emitting purple miasma. It looked so evil like...

Oh well time to jump in! Naruto smiled and hop into the miasma. Who knows, maybe he'd find a good sparring partner!

* * *

It's short I know...

Okay so this is a hint of what I might do or not. It's just an idea I had so yea...

But it depends on the reviews/favorite I get on whether I shud continue this or leave it as it is...an idea.

Oh and sorry for my spelling and grammar. Again I did this on my phone~


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay u guys will get mad at me...but this story will end up as a yaoi though! Maybe...I don't know?! You guys must realize I type without thinking, right? **

**Pairing: IDK  
**

**Warning: It contains hermaphrodites, gayness, lesbian, straight, weirdos and bad writing-and let's not forget horrid grammar!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Naruto because then it would be gay.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto wasn't exactly the most logical person but even he knew something went wrong when he jumped into the portal. Everywhere around him was a purple miasma. It covered him until everything around him was just plain darkness. He was falling for what seems like hours but there was no telling when he'd finally hit ground. In fact, he even fell asleep half way. Big mistake.

So now he was awake in a forest, with boobs. Was this some sick joke? For a closer look, he walked over to a nearby stream staring down at his reflection. Kneeling down he looked at the person staring back. It was not a feminine boy but rather a girl. She had long silky like hair that touched her perky bottom. Her face was much more shaped like a heart and the six scars thinned out in a thin line. Her eyes were much sharper than Naruto's big ones. The only thing that remains the same was Naruto's baby blue color eyes. Naruto slowly touched his cheek as the girl mirrored his actions.

"Damn"

Naruto open his-her vest and saw two round hills covering his, what used to be, flat chest. They weren't huge like Hinata's but he'd guess a good A-B cup. Slowly he reached downward to where his man pride was supposed to be and to his surprise, little Naruto was still there. Slowly he dropped his hand and sat there in silence. Few minutes later, everything finally processed into his brain.

"Kyuubi!" He yelled at the top his lungs. It had to be that damn fox fault! The damn fox should have known this would happen to him/her! Its bad enough Naruto had Kyuubi inside of him, now he was a-a fuck he didn't even know what he was anymore! For fuck sake, he was gay not I-am girl-in-a-boy's-body shit or some booby-man! As he continues to call and yell for the fox...the fox never answered back.

For some reason, he felt no presence in his body. Usually he could feel his existence beside his very soul. Even at a young age he knew he wasn't alone but now he felt alone.

His soul was alone.

Naruto's eyes widen at this thought. Quickly he laughed almost hysterically. He was alone? Again? He laughed even louder as tears pricked at his eyes. He laughed and laughed till it broke down into small sobs. Oh how he already hated this universe...

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he laid there in that fetal position. Lying there with no thought in his head, actually helped calm his down. The downside was that after stretching his body out-of-it hurts! Naruto sighed feeling empty. Usually Kyuubi would be making some kind of sarcastic remark by now...

With just that thought, Naruto was in a daze. He didn't like being alone. Not at all. He was alone when he was young but that's until he grew up and became the hero. Everyone admired him now, girls were noticing him and he so close to being Hokage. As cocky as that sound, it was true though. At a young age, people feared him, hated him, some even tried to kill him. In all honesty he wanted to kill them all. And even if he did, no one would think it was him. Well except Kyuubi but he doesn't count since he is trapped in Naruto. He wanted them to feel the pain he felt when he was beaten. He wanted them to feel the hopelessness he felt when he breaks them—like they broke him. After all it was only fair to give them back what they instilled within him. But then he heard one of the chunnin bragging to his friends one day. The Guy was a moron but apparently he saved a little girl and now every girl flocked to him. Every adult congratulate him and children admired him.

From since that day, the game began. He played pranks, acted like a moron and had a "crush" on Sakura. After all he couldn't say he found guys more attractive than girls because that would just add to the long list of why the villagers should hate him. But then along the way, he made some friends. Good friends too. He was still wary about bonding with any of them too much. Like Sasuke...

Oh how he wanted Sasuke to take him yet Naruto also wanted to strangle him with his own intestines. Throughout the years Naruto felt like a new game began of cat and mouse between them. Sasuke ran, Naruto chased him and so on.

After all Out of all his friends, Sasuke was the closest. They were very alike not that Sasuke needed to know that. Unfortunately Sasuke decided to marry Sakura. Ugh talk about bad choices. Yea Sakura was...good but he kept her at arms length. She was too innocent. Sure she got stronger and a little mature but it was that inner personality he was wary of.

Naruto snapped out of thought once he hears a noise. It sounded distant but still close enough. Immediately he took cover in a tree. He tried to focus on the chakra but it was unlike anything he felt before. It felt powerful. It felt evil. It was also very familiar.

As it drew closer, Naruto shuffled closer. Well at least as close as the branch will let him. To his surprise, it was a bull. A rather strange looking bull; It had the body of man but a head of a bull...was that possible? And why the hell was it sniffing the air? Never mind that, why was it charging in his direction?!

On impulse Naruto jumped out of the tree as bull man crashed into it. This was definitely his warning to either fight or run. Naruto panted and got up on his feet. Only few scrape here and there nothing serious. However his clothes got caught and made a wide hole in favorite jacket. Now this was personal.

He glared at the bull freak and waited. The bull huffed and made a loud cry before lunging at him. One thing every shinobi learned in his village was that Sakura wasn't the only student of Tsunade. After all, with him getting injured on every mission, Tsunade forced him to learn medic and how to focus his chakra into hand. Of course he experimented with it too.

Naruto pulled his fist back focusing his chakra into that one fist. _Just a little more_, he thought, as the bull drew closer to him. When he got closer enough, Naruto ran and jumped close to his head and punched. Immediately He released the huge amount of chakra He builds up. To his surprise, it was more chakra than he thought. The bull flew back and slammed into a bunch of trees before turning into powdery dust. He looked at the remains shocked. What the hell just happen? Never in his life did his opponent turned to dust before! He looked down at his hand thoughtfully. It was bloodied by his own wounds. His knuckles was torn but after that nothing else.

Naruto uneasily walked over to the remains before scratching his head. Where was Kyuubi when he needed him?

* * *

Night came quickly Naruto noted as he hopped from tree to tree. His wounds healed much quicker than before which confused his. He knew Kyuubi was the reason his wounds healed but he wasn't there. Well from what he can understand at least. Naruto sighed and sat down on the branch. There was village nearby judging from the lights, but who knows if it was peaceful. There was definitely a lot of energy coming from it, though. Closing his eyes, Naruto wondered how everyone was back home. Oh how he craved for a bowl of ramen!

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling a strong energy approaching him—fast. It was a big—no a group surrounding him. Two in one day? How lucky was he…

When he looked down, he saw wolves everywhere but only one stood out. Standing almost seven feet tall, the wolf was beautiful! It had a beautiful chocolate red fur, and its eyes were silvery like mist.

"_Who are you? And why are you on the Mount Diablo_" **she** growled out. Naruto tilt his head before landing down his feet in front of them. She didn't talk. Her voice did not move but rather, Naruto could hear it inside his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and why I am here? Well I just woke up here—in your world that is" He smiled cheekily crossing his arms behind his head. All the wolves growled at his response but quickly silence at the obvious alpha-female command. She sniffed the air before looking at Naruto.

"_…You are the one who killed the Minotaur_" Naruto tilt his head at the words. "The Mina-what?" The she-wolf shook her head before showing Naruto a stony expression.

"_Prove yourself or you will be eaten_" Naruto eyes widen at that before smirking. Unknown to Naruto, his eyes tinted began to turn a reddish color but the wolf did.

"**Bring it on wolfie**"

* * *

**And that's my story~ I know-BORING or something a long that lines or maybe it's out of character. Well As you can see I portray Naruto as dark but that's how I see him. I mean c'mon people treat you like shit etc... and you're happy-go-lucky? Hell no! That has got to be a freaking mask! Well I have Dark!Naruto to thank for. The inner Dark Naruto and I am not talking about Menma (that's how u spell it right?)**

**Also I know this story was originally suppose to be yaoi (man/man) but for some reason in the first chapter I said Naruto had boobs when he came to this world...so here's Naruto who has boobs now. Don't worry, we'll see which gender he will stay as (not both though) sometime in the story. But for now he is booby-dude.  
**

**Anyway I have a poll up so you can vote whether you want Naruto to be a man or woman. I'll be taking it down on like this week Saturday so I can put up a new poll which is...  
**

**Do you want Naruto to have god/goddess parent?  
**

**Honestly your choice. I have my own opinion about it but I want to hear yours! But even if you chose yes...I'd probably chose a minor-minor God/Goddess or something like that...I don't know we'll see.  
**

**Also thank you for reviewing: vampireharry the 2  
**

**And course I can't forget everyone who faved or placed me on alert! Thanks for the support! ;) Till next time  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay u guys will get mad at me...but this story will end up as a yaoi though! Maybe...I don't know?! You guys must realize I type without thinking, right? **

**Pairing: IDK  
**

**Warning: It contains hermaphrodites, gayness, lesbian, straight, weirdos and bad writing-and let's not forget horrid grammar!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Naruto because then it would be gay.**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Fighting, sparring heck even killing was like a walk in the park for Naruto. Everyone knew that back home (except for the killing part) that Naruto loves sparring. It relaxed him yet frustrates him. So it was more or less a love/hate relationship to Naruto. So when a pack of wolves attacked him the same day that bull-man did...he smiled.

Each of the wolves were the same. They attacked, he dodged and so forth. They bite, clawed and tried to tackle him. But Naruto continue smiling while dodging the pack. This probably pissed them off more. But the one who stood out was the alpha chick wolf. She stayed on the sidelines, inspecting him. She watched every move he made and it made him feel anxious. Was she going to attack him? And if she did...when was she? Was she strong? What kind of power did she wield?

This excited Naruto.

Finally there was a new opponent he could face—hopefully a strong one at that too.

"**_Fight!_**" Naruto smiled at the alpha wolf growl. If it was a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. Naruto lunged at one of the wolves. He threw his arm back and punched it right on the snout. Naruto didn't mean to put a lot of chakra on that punch but he did. The wolf let out a cry as it crashed into the base of a tree. All the wolves froze, watching their pack member whimper before remaining still. Slowly their gaze turned to Naruto, who smiled cheekily. She crossed her arm behind her head and smirk.

"**Is that all you got?"**

And then it turned into a frenzy. Naruto dodged, hit, kick and dodged again. Anyone normal would have panicked at the speed and fury the wolves showed but not Naruto. Naruto was far from being called normal. Naruto laughed while he dodged yet another attack. Such power the wolves showed. It was stronger than anything (except the tailed beasts and Madara) Naruto ever faced. It was exhilarating!

And he loved every minute of it.

* * *

Lupa was impressed. That girl showed speed and power within three minutes of the battle. She wasn't even intimidated by her pack. It was if she was used to facing opponents that defied human logic and twice her size.

Or she was completely insane.

Lupa curled her lip into a half grimace and smile. The girl was certainly strong. After defeating a Minotaur, she could still hold herself. She didn't even show a hint of pain, exhaustion or panic like the line of demigods before her. No she was laughing and having fun. She was acting like it was a simple game of tag with her friends rather than a fight with 15-20 wolves at least six feet high. She could already imagine the blond fitting in perfectly in Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. She was too open with her emotions but at least she was strong. She was also very beautiful, Lupa noted. She could already see the blond tempting many men with her eyes alone. Maybe she was the daughter of Venus. The girl kind of looked like her with her sunflower blond hair and baby blue eyes that rivaled the skies Jupiter controlled. But never have she witness one of love goddess children showing such power or speed. No, maybe she was one of Mercury's many children. She had the innocent smile and the twinkling mischievous eyes down. But none of Mercury's children displayed such strength. But no matter her parenthood...

She was worthy.

Lupa continued watching feeling her respect for the girl grow. Despite being open with her emotions, the blond would fit right in with her other cubs. But then something nudged at the back of her mind. It felt very familiar. She has not felt that since the disappearance of Youko in 545 AD. She huffed and allowed the intruder to enter into her mind.

**"_Well if it isn't The Great Youko or should I say the fallen?_" **Lupa sneered. No one knew this but Youko was her distant cousin. Every canine were related but Youko was her cousin. The cousin she respected. When she was younger, she loved him like he was her brother but as a respectful alpha, Luna only felt irritation for the fox now. She just could not stand the fact that Youko, her very role model has become so weak. As a cub, she had admired him. He was the greatest amongst any tailed creature known to man. He was undefeated and many respected him for it. He wasn't one of those tailed beast who was born into their power. No, Youko worked his tail off to become **The Nine Tailed beast**. He had many accomplishments but the memorable was when he traveled to other worlds. That was the last time she saw him but never the last she heard of him. Soon after he traveled to different dimensions, many has followed him. But only the strong could past through. Of course Lupa was disappointed but she never regrets not following him. So they communicate with one another through their bonds. She heard of many of his accomplishments and her admiration grew. But then one early morning, a wolf ran through the woods shouting the unthinkable.

**Youko was defeated by a human.**

Lupa felt destroyed at the words. What happened to her brother? What happened to the great Youko whom she admired? What happened to him? She called and called at his bond but there was no answer on his part. So reluctantly she accepted the fact that her beloved brother was defeated by a mere human. Depression was the first to hit her. She could do nothing but whimper and curl up into a ball. That's how she lost her rights as Alpha in the beginning. She became the laughingstock in her pack. Many wolves whom respected her turn their back on her.

It was a painful path that she didn't want to walk again. But it also lead her to the greatest gift, Mars ever gave her. Remus and Romulus. She suckled them and took care of them. They were not her own by blood but they were her cubs. At the same time, she made a friend. One so small that she would have never took notice if it weren't for the situation. A woodpecker. He was so small and defenseless but he helped her, by bringing nourishments for her cubs.

"_Is that anyway to talk to your beloved brother?_" Youko growled. She smirked and continues watching the fight. She allowed open her part of the bond that allowed him to see through her eyes.

"_If he was weak—then yes that gives me the right_" she simply replied. She waited for his reply but felt spikes of emotions coming from his side of the bond. Surprise, smug, humor, and astonishment before it settled down to serenity.

"_I see you met_ _**her**_" Lupa frowned when he said that—the way how he said the word her sound smug. Lupa couldn't help but also notice his strong accent. He sounded like one of the Japanese demigods she encountered. Then again, she can also hear the girl's accent. It wasn't distinct but if you listen careful enough—it was there.

"_You know the demigod**?**_"

Youko, instead of answering, sent her memories. But instead of seeing a beautiful blond girl, she saw an adorable **boy. **She was surprised but the memories quickly evolve to the boy fighting. He was definitely worthy of her attention. But the boy wasn't a demigod.

"_Curious, curious, what shall we do with your once be container?_" she asked the nine tail. "_She isn't a demigod, so there is no use for her at Camp Jupiter if she can't pass through the barrier_"

"_She can…if she is marked by a god_" Lupa snapped her gaze at Youko. She knew he could feel her surprise. He couldn't be telling her…No it was impossible! Youko of all tailed beast hated humans. And he was defeated by one! It was only logically to hate humans more!

_**"What are you saying, brother?"**_ she drawled out, "_Are you asking me to adopt her into our pack?_"

_"**No, I have marked her as my kin—say hello your half niece-nephew, sister**_" Youko smirked.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Do you like this Chapter? If you don't then sorry because I love it! Also I had to do research about the Biju's! Turns out Kyuubi is one of the elemental gods~ He is god of fire! which will put a stump on what I have for Naruto... ya'know since Naruto's obvious element is air...**  
**Well we'll see, naruto is marked as Kyuubi's kin not literally his kid. I mean Kyuubi was trapped in naruto's tummy! And he borrows Kyuubi chakra 24/7. Something mutant is bound to happen. Well that's what I think!**

**So since I already decided who Naruto's parent is...The poll "_Shall Naruto be girl or boy?_" for now he is a hermaphrodite...**

**Anyways thanks everyone who faved/followed me! T^T I love you so much!  
**

**Vampireharry the 2: Thank you! If I'm ever stuck-I'll holler at ya! xD  
**

**JRZTimeTravel: We'll see, and here ya go! Kyuubi is kind of Naruto's dad-o...Kind of  
**

**JasminJoJo: I think so too, but we'll see ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, okay I'm not exactly familiar with the PJ series right here with Lupa, Jason etc...I never got the chance to grab the books while it was out in country. And I'm surrounded by friends are like **

_**"meh I'll wait for the movie"**_

**So please bear with me if I got little bits of info wrong...**

**And Believe me I hate it when I am wrong**

**Also I want to say (based on a song, guess which one ;)**

_Because of you_

_I gained a—_

_Bloody fucking headache!_

**Lol you know how many research I had to do? How much editing? But it was worth it, right? ;) **

**Anyway I want to thank VERY so much to Silvermane1 and The-Living-shadow for helping me! Especially The-living-shadow! Gave me sooo much ideas, did research, sent me links just to help when I was stuck and confused! And Living-shadow also tried to point out some stuff I never took into consideration. Sigh rookie mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Days turned into weeks and slowly turned into months as Naruto continued training under Lupa. That damn wolf was strict and showed no mercy if he was hurt in anyway, In fact she got stricter if Naruto showed a hint of exhaustion. If Naruto snapped or showed her any disrespect, she'd send her wolves after him. Naruto honestly disliked her for this but her respect never wavered for the female wolf.

She reminded him of Tsunade...kind of.

There were nights where he and Lupa would bond in a way that was like a mother's and son/daughter...and Naruto loved it. He never knew what it was like spending time with family. And it was because of this pact, he learnt the pact work together no matter what. The only rule Lupa had was...

Conquer or Die.

And that was a rule Naruto could live by.

" Naruto, is there a problem?" Lupa asked staring straight at the fire Naruto made. After all he was just human. Their training had lasted from sunrise till the sunset and she was impressed Naruto didn't look as tired as he did in his first weeks. He didn't cry, didn't faint, but kept a enthusiastic energy when it was time for training. There were times where the young child would snap out of tiredness or hunger but Lupa set him straight. Naruto wasn't anything Lupa expected but in a way he was. He was loud, hyper and annoying yet she could see why her cousin chose Naruto as his kin. Deep down that child was very mature, very intelligent, and very strong. If he was really of canine blood, Lupa knew many males and females would try to court the child. Unfortunately he wasn't which caused him to receive curious glances instead. However there were signs Lupa couldn't help but notice. The flashes or yellowish/red flickering in the child's eyes, strange intricate markings on the child's back that run up the base of his back.

"How do I turn back into a guy? Like being a chick isn't exactly my ideal..." Naruto frowned trying to find a word to fit his...situation. He didn't like being a girl at all. How did the girls back home fight with their boobs flinging everywhere was a mystery to him.

"I believe you will have to ask Hermaphroditus about your situation" Lupa smiled finding humor in the child's situation. Naruto's stay has been quiet amusing for all the wolves. She remember the first time the child took a shower-oh how he can scream! At first Lupa thought Naruto was in trouble till she found him kneeled by a tree covering his eyes. He didn't like his female parts one bit.

"Who's Hermaphroditus?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Lupa sighed remembering from Kyuubi's memories that Naruto was not exactly from here.

"He is the god of bisexuality and effeminacy-

"...I'm gay not bisexual" Naruto interrupted, "I'm asking about my gender not my sexuality"

Lupa glared at the child who shrugged in reply. It didn't take Lupa long to figure what his sexuality was with his attitude about his female parts. "As I was saying, he is a god but also an androgynous being like you are"

Naruto's mouth shaped in a 'o' for as the information progress in his head. He looked down at the ground with a thoughtful look before looking at Lupa. "So he could change me back to like a guy right? Complete guy meaning no boobs or anything girly " Naruto shuddered. During these past months, he dreamt that he'd wake up as a girl—a total girl. And that was Naruto's worst nightmare.

Lupa nodded.

Naruto perked up at this. Finally there was hope! No offense to the ladies, but he was a gay and liked men but he also enjoyed his manly parts too. Thinking of his female parts was a huge turnoff these days. It got worse when he took a bath once in a while

"So where is Hermaphroditus?" Naruto questioned. The sooner he get rid of these parts the better. Lupa stared at him before looking back at the fire. She knew Hermaphroditus wouldn't exactly help the blond child nor would he know how to help him. After all Hermaphroditus was a regular boy like Naruto who unfortunately gain the attention of Salmacis. If the boy knew how to change back into a male...she think he'd do it a long time ago. But she knew all the gods can change Naruto back. However knowing the gods, they wouldn't exactly give out free handouts. Especially since Naruto was a kin of Kyuubi...

"The cure wouldn't be handed to you, you need to work for it" Lupa replied simply. Naruto looked at her before downward. He needed to work for it? He frowned and said in a low voice.

"All my life I work hard for everything...so right now I'm asking you" Naruto said slowly. "What do I need to do?"

Lupa gazed at Naruto for a while before smiling. Yea, she could definitely see why Kyuubi chose him as his kin. "You need to go to Camp Jupiter to get there you need to ..."

Naruto stayed up all night as Lupa explained where he need to go. She never explained why he needed to go to this camp but he trusted her. She also explained about her world. The many monsters that live in the forest, the city and what they were. She talked about how different her world was from his own. How there was no shinobi in this dimension, how there were these children born from the gods. But the way how she says monster, Naruto notice her eyes always straying directly at him. It made him flinch. Did Lupa think he was a monster?

It was confusing.

But by the time morning has arrived, Lupa finished explaining almost everything Naruto needed to know and hints about her world. However she had a feeling Naruto wouldn't really use any of them. He seems like the type to do stuff his way...and because she saw how the blond child was slowly dozing off halfway through her talk. She nudge the boy awake mentally smirking when the child jumped.

"Your done?" he yawned standing up to stretch. Lupa nodded walking out of the shade. She needed her sun...and to get away from this brat.

"So does this mean I'm done training? Can I go to this Camp thing you're talking about?" Naruto asked curiously, hands crossed behind his head.

"I don't know, are you ready?" Lupa smirked seeing the child puff his cheeks.

"Yea! Of course I am!" Cocky brat, Lupa sighed.

"You may go"

Naruto threw his arms up in the year giving a small scream of joy. Finally he can go and find new opponents! And of course find a way to turn into a guy. But he couldn't help but think of the prospect of new opponents! He would have to blame Lupa for this. If she never talked about the many creatures out there and how strong they were...well he wouldn't be this excited, now would he?

Naruto was up and ready to bolt out of there but he looked back at Lupa and smiled. In a quick blink of a eye, he caught the wolf by surprise with a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Wolfie!" he winked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Lupa looked at the place where Naruto disappeared and sighed. Troublesome child.

* * *

Naruto knew he passed the camp but he wanted to see how this city looks like..and the monster that haunted the streets. He had a lot of chakra built up inside from the lack of use. When he was training with Lupa, she spotted on that he was using it. Immediately she sent him flying into a tree and order him to use his own strength.

But now that Lupa was away, Naruto wanted to play.

He leapt from tree to tree until he spotted these weird moving stuff on the road. Was this a monster? Naruto tried to feel for any signs of chakra but they were very low. There were a lot of metal things moving around the road. Now that he thought about it...Lupa did describe something like that.

he hopped out of the tree and walked to the side of the road following the direction into this city. As he continue walking, notice his surrounding were changing. Buildings were appearing, not too big, but he could see from the distance that was huge compared to those back home. He also noted that there were a lot of metal traveling things, the further he walked. There was a lot of people, huge electronic billboards that flashed pictures, words and series of advertisements which kind of wow the young shinobi.

_"Look at her clothes"_

_"She's so dirty-Ew!"_

_"I bet she's a freaking hobo"_

Naruto looked around and notice the stares he gained from the people (Mostly girls). He looked at his appearance feeling a bit self conscious. His beloved jacket had weather away looking more like grey and pale orange than its original color. There were holes that were small and some that were really huge he could fit his fist through it. His tank top had lightened to dark gray which he didn't mind at all. The only problem was that his tank top didn't hide his feminine features. His pants didn't look any better than his jacket did. It sagged around his waist revealing his boxers every step he took. The only thing that looked okay was his shoes which stood out compared to everybody else. Once he looked up, there were girls standing there, whispering about how dreadful 'she' looked. The guys were eyeing him, practically comparing him to whichever girls passed. From the looks of their expression, he didn't look like he passed. Making a face at the girls, Naruto walked away to somewhere less populated. He didn't like being stared at like that especially in disgust. It was not it was his fault he had to fight weird creatures, train under Lupa and fight her minions. It's not like he can just make clothes appear or borrow from anyone. The wolves didn't exactly wear clothes...

Naruto walked and walked until he was by a park. There were barely any people around except few of them walking around talking into a metal square box. He looked around before sitting down on a metal bench. This dimension was very different than compared to his world. There were many stuff were huge, some were very familiar and others he had no idea what they were. However they were fascinating nonetheless. Now...he had to figure out what to do about his clothing. He didn't exactly fit into the crowd. He crossed his leg and pursed lower lip.

Think

Think

Think

Thi—why is it getting darker?

"Are you alright?"

Naruto looked up and immediately little bells rang inside his head in warning. Something was not right about the stranger. For starters the stranger was a woman—a beautiful Skank-ish one. And if there is anything Naruto learned in his life, it is that beautiful woman were the one you had to watch for the most. Naruto stared at her blankly while mentally scowling the lady to go away. Something about her wasn't right and Naruto kind of wanted to find out.

The woman in front of him had bright blue eyes and long blond hair that was the color of wheat. It was nothing unique except the numerous streaks of hot pink. She was exceptionally pale that it made Naruto wonder if she just pampered white makes up over herself like the geisha back home. But what made Naruto uncomfortable was that the lady was wearing clothes that were so tight it was a second skin. She was wearing a tight bright pink spaghetti top that made her breast pop out. Luckily for her she was wearing a black jacket which looked four sizes bigger than her own. The poor thing was dangling off her shoulder! Her bottom piece wasn't any better in his perspective. White stretch pants that hugged her curves with black boots to top it off.

"Oh you like what you see?" the lady purred much to Naruto's disgust. He quickly shook his head, looking anywhere but her. Instantly she mistook this as a sign of embarrassment.

"My name is Mormo" she purred caressing her finger down his neck. Naruto was ready to snap at the lady but froze. Instead of the beautiful woman, there stood quite the opposite. Instead of blond wheat color hair, the woman had stringy black strands that fell on her pale skin. Compared to before, she was painfully pale that it brought out her bright blood filled eyes. Her clothes were incredibly different too. There she stood not in tight fitting clothes but rather a black long dress that swallowed up her frail body. The one thing that was very noticeable about her was her sharp jagged teeth. They look somewhat similar to a shark's teeth but longer and it was possible, sharper.

"..." Naruto continued staring at her blankly before getting up. He whipped out his shining smile before walking away. He's never hit a girl before so there's no way he was going to 'kill' one.

Naruto walked at least twenty feet away from her before he felt enormous power. Slowly turning, Naruto watched as she chuckled darkly. Typical bad guys, always laughing at shit.

"Someone's been a bad child..." she hisses. Naruto raised his eyebrow at her words. It sounded naughty. If she were a guy, a hot one—Naruto would have been all for it sadly it was her. Her eyes practically glowed at the words. In response he copied her pose and laugh.

"Someone is about to be bitch slapped" he said back mockingly. She glared at him before lunging at him. Naruto dodged it before looking at the other people in the park. They weren't even acknowledging that an old ugly witch was attacking him! Going off without a care in the world, Naruto dodged yet another attack. She wasn't even worth calling an opponent. Beside the ugly, the only thing terrifying about the lady was her razor sharp teeth.

And well Naruto never attacked the weak.

"Sorry you hag but I got to go!" he sang leaping on a tree branch. But before he could move, a fireball went straight at him. It burnt the edges of jacket and half of his pants. Naruto fell out of the tree and quickly shrugged off his jacket and tried to put out the flames licking at his pants. Occupied, the hag swung her sharp claws at Naruto. In defense, he quickly brought his hands up only for it to be butchered. Blood went smack all over his shirt, the ground and his face. What confused Naruto was her expression. Her eyes widen as she sniffed the air. It reminded Naruto of Kiba and his weird tracking ways. So in return while she was distracted, he swung his fist back at her. Like the Minotaur, her cheek turned to black dust. How disgusting. Naruto glared at her and slowly cracked his fingers which were matted in the black dust and blood. First his clothes and now she dare to try attack him with his back turn. How dirty! Okay, now it was personal.

"What are you child?" she hissed, eyes darkening almost to blood. "Are you a dem—"

Naruto watched in shock as the lady screamed before her whole body exploded into dust. What the hell! Naruto stayed frozen in place watching his 'hero'. The person was...well he didn't even know if they were a woman or a man. It made him wonder if this is how people felt when they saw him—a feminine boy.

The individual stood tall, towering Naruto's shorter frame. He had long fiery red hair that was tied in a low ponytail. The man had snowy pale face which really made his vibrant yellow eyes pop out from his close-set eyes. He even had thin eyebrows and lovely high cheekbones. Strange enough this guy looks more of a fox than he did any day! In all the guy was beautiful. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit of envy and awe. However his clothes were different compared to the locals here. The clothes the stranger was wearing, was a white kimono a priest normally wore back home.

Wearily Naruto looked straight at the man with a defiant expression. The man simply tilts his head at Naruto, measuring Naruto with his eyes. But then the guy relaxed, eyes softening and the edge of his lips tilting slightly.

Naruto was disbelief.

The guy walked slowly to Naruto, who was still frozen in place, with a gentle look. He pulled Naruto into a hug, sending Naruto into shock. What the hell was going on?! The man pulled away, hands on Naruto's shoulder, bending down with their forehead touching each other. The man eyes harden a bit but Naruto could see the relief, anger but happiness in his eyes. But what caused Naruto to faint a little (inside his head) was what the guy said next.

"_You are in so much trouble, Kyuubi_"

* * *

**And that's pretty much it...my brain has suicide, failed and gone into coma :P**

**One Shot no hesitations**: lol here you! Glad you liked it enough to want more ;)

**Silvermane1: **Glad you like the idea...Naruto might be something like that. I'll try my best to keep it interesting enough for you And thank you for your help!

**Kagomeinudemon: **...err...well I don't want to do that because 1. It's cliché but it's obvious some of the gods will be interested in him 2. It's not decided if Naruto will be a she yet and I'm leaning more to he.

**JRZTimeTravel: **Your welcome and here you go

**Black-T3rrorz: **Yea I realize that 5 minutes after I post the story up and yes I am an idiot xD

**The-Living-Shadow: **Thank you! If you didn't mention about Kyuubi being a natural metamorphmagus then I wouldn't have bother to research more on kitsunes! Oh all the ideas!...You saved my arse!

**J: **Don't worry, in Naruto's eyes he is always a guy because well he was born as one. The only time he is referred in any female pronouns or etc is when it is another's POV and they don't know Naruto is a he.

**Jalika123: **maybe ;)

**Anyway who do you think is it? The one that is calling Naruto, Kyuubi? ;) **

**Also I can't say this is my best chapter because I did this like every day with different moods. And well you know how moods can affect anything you do? Especially when you have that monthly visitor ( mine is a 4 monthly visitor XD) I'll try my best on the next chapter! **

**Ooh also do you like my new cover? I drew it myself, and Photoshop it (which I am proud of because I naturally suck with photoshoping)**

**PS I 3 PewdiePie :D  
**


End file.
